As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is a portable computing device. A portable computing device generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, portable computing devices can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. Portable computing devices can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computing systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Portable computing devices with wireless communications capabilities also are known.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.